El odio viviente
by alberto-M
Summary: Tom fue a visitar Isla Gyojin, pero quien sabría que ese acto traería consecuencias inimaginables. Este fic participa en el Reto de Inauguración ¡Zarpemos al mar! del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera. PRIMER PUESTO DEL RETO


**Aquí estoy con un nuevo One-shot n.n Éste es un género que nunca he tocado, espero que sea de vuestro agrado n.n**

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece a mi, le pertenece a Eiichirō Oda.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto de _Inauguración ¡Zarpemos al mar!_ del foro: _Bajo la Misma Bandera._

* * *

Una sirena flota por las calles, con ayuda de un flotador y con el rostro desencajado del terror. La sirena, de pelo rubio y atado a una coleta, con un sencillo vestido rosa y una piel casi blanquecina, huye de su perseguidor mientras su cola verde se mueve rápido para escapar. Mirando hacia atrás, no ve a la sombra que tiene enfrente y choca contra ella, la mujer al caer mira con quien se tropezó. Ese hombre con el que chocó parece tener cuarenta y cuatro años, tiene cuernos largos, la piel de un color amarillo claro, una barba negra, viste con una camisa azul abierta y unos pantalones marrones, y las piernas y cabeza son relativamente diminutas comparadas con su enorme y regordete cuerpo, lo que le daba la apariencia de monstruo o hombre pez.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta el Gyojin amablemente, pero la mujer se acerca a él con miedo.

—¡Ayúdame, por favor! —grita la sirena cuando siente algo detrás suyo. Con una maquiavélica sonrisa el perseguidor dispara a la sirena, atrapándola en una red que impedía su escape, y el perseguidor tira de la red para acercarla más a él. Ese acto asquea al hombre amarillo sobremanera, pues desde siempre ha habido mucha muerte hacia los que vivían con los Gyojin y son humanos... Y contra los Gyojin que no odiaban a los humanos.

Ellos ahora la presa de los Gyojin amantes de la sangre y la tortura. Que actualmente no eran muchos pero tampoco eran pocos.

—Oh vaya, mira quién está aquí —pregunta un Gyojin pez-espada de color azul oscuro, con el pelo negro y largo, un cuello pequeño y una característica nariz terminada en punta cual espada afilada, con una chaqueta verde abierta que revela su musculoso torso y con unos pantalones azules. Le da una severa patada en la cabeza a la sirena dejándola inconsciente—. Deberías limpiarte, la suciedad de los traidores es contagiosa.

—¿Traidora?

—Ella le ha dado sangre a un humano, algo prohibido por las normas, ya sabes. Y una persona con la que tengo contactos me lo contó e irrumpí en su casa, maté al humano y perseguí a la sirena.

—Tsk, de todos los Gyojin que pueden seguir ese odio a los humanos eres el más despreciable, Xahamander —dice el otro Gyojin con notable ira en su voz. Xahamander, su amigo de la infancia y que, al contrario que a él, le enseñaron de pequeño a odiar a los humanos, se había convertido en un monstruo—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel siquiera con los de tu propia especie?

—Porque, ya sabes Tom, los humanos son inmundicia que merece ser tratada como tal, y lo mismo ocurre con los que les ayudan —dice Xahamander, el ser mira a Tom mostrando una enorme sonrisa llena de dientes afilados—. ¿O me lo vas a negar, eh?

—El odio que te inculcaron inunda tu mente y la de centenas de Gyojin que sufrieron en el pasado —dice Tom cruzándose de brazos, con un rostro serio. No creía que la violencia sea necesaria para alcanzar finalmente el bien para los Gyojin, pero sabe que la mayoría no piensa así.

—¿Ah? ¿Y no los odias? Te tengo que recordar que la muerte de tus padres hace tres años la hicieron los humanos —dice Xahamander, Tom mira para otro lado provocando la risa del Gyojin pez-espada—. Jejejejeje, adiviné. Aunque no te preocupes Tom, esta cosa —dice despectivamente mirando a la sirena— merece estar con la basura así que... —se agacha a mirarla mejor—. Creo que me la llevaré y la dejaré en el lugar ese, llamado Archipiélago Sabaody.

—¡Estás loco! —grita Tom, eso ya era la gota que colma el vaso—. ¡La mataran o peor, la convertirán en una esclava!

—Es raro que conozcas sus costumbres, ¿acaso has ido ahí, Tom? —pregunta Xahamander mirándole ahora con ira, Tom no iba a decirle que los tratos de favor a los Tenryūbito eran conocidos por todo el mundo. El pez-espada se encara al Gyojin—. Si quiero dejar a los humanos que esclavicen a los traidores, lo haré. Si tengo que matar Gyojin traidores lo haré... Así que —pica el pecho de Tom con el dedo índice— no te entrometas en mi camino —dice golpeando con el dedo tras cada palabra, hecho que finalmente saca de quicio al enorme Gyojin y le da a Xamahander un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago. El pez-espada escupe sangre y cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

—Hay humanos que son malvados, como en todas partes, pero tu pérfida mente no sabe diferenciarlos —dice Tom cargando a la mujer en brazos después de liberarla de la red—. Ningún médico se atreverá a curarla ahora que está 'contaminada' —piensa sobre eso, y que si la ayudaba tampoco tendría ayuda alguna de los suyos.

A ojos de la Isla Gyojin, ha cometido un crimen imperdonable: ayudar a alguien que no lo merece. A partir de ahora tendría que vivir como un proscrito.

Sólo hay un lugar que podrían curarla sin problemas, y es la superficie. Pero no un lugar cualquiera: La isla del Grand Line llamada Grand Fisher, una isla casi desconocida que los antepasados de Fisher Tiger conquistaron arrebatándosela a los humanos, y sólo viven ahí aquellos Gyojin que quieren vivir en paz. No le gustaba el cómo la obtuvieron en el pasado pero no tenía más remedio que ir allí, el viaje era largo pero merecía la pena.

Pues allí no habría leyes que valgan para evitar que se salve a la sirena. Y no podía confiar en que los humanos de algún otro hospital no vendiesen a la sirena o les delatase.

—"En menudo lío me he metido por querer visitar Isla Gyojin" —piensa Tom mientras suspira.

OoooOoooO

Lleva casi dos horas nadando con todas sus fuerzas y sin parar, y la sirena no se despertaba. Tenía que hallar rápidamente un hospital o no sobreviviría por la pérdida de sangre aunque hacía siempre lo posible para taponar la herida. Saca la cabeza del mar para ver algo, pero no ve nada, ni una isla de las que pasó anteriormente. Sólo un barco pirata enorme y con algunas roturas podía verse en las cercanías.

—¡Hombre al agua! —grita alguien en la zona del vigía del barco, luego vuela una red hacia Tom y la sirena. Éste se aleja de la red creyendo que los iban a secuestrar.

—¡No seas idiota y sube a la red! —le espeta otro hombre a gritos, y Tom coge la red con la mano derecha mientas lleva a la sirena en la izquierda—. ¡Tirad!

Los hombres del barco pirata tiran con fuerza, arrastrando a Tom y a la sirena. Tom podría nadar y de un salto llegar ahí, pero era la primera vez que se relacionaría con un humano y quería ver y oír todo lo que hacían. Tras subirlo al barco los piratas retroceden.

—¿Un Gyojin? Es increíble...

Tom observa a la mujer que le mira y que había hablado ahora. Cuerpo esbelto, con una camisa a cuadros de color rojo y blanco pero algo escotada, con unos pantalones azules y en cada costado tiene una pistola. La mujer morena muestra una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora.

—Vaya, nunca había visto un Gyojin de cerca —dice la chica sonriendo, Tom se levanta y mira a la mujer. ¿Le estaba engañando, en el mejor momento le apuñalaría o tal vez atacaría de frente con sus pistolas? ¿O los demás piratas le atacarían? Muchas eran las razones para ello, pero la mujer no se veía capaz de hacer algo así... No podía fiarse todavía. Era exactamente como esa vez hace tres años, cuando un humano disparó a sus padres en la superficie frente a sus ojos, y todo por confiar en él.

—Perdone que parezca grosero, pero no he conocido humanos que tengan buenas intenciones.

—No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada —dice la mujer sacando sus pistolas y tirándolas a un lado para sorpresa de todos.

—¡Hiroshu-dono! —grita un hombre regordete, preparando una espada a lo que Tom se prepara para pelear.

—Mi nombre es Hiroshu Rei, no vamos a hacerte daño —dice Rei, mira mejor a la sirena que tiene—. Esta herida y ha perdido mucha sangre. ¿Qué tipo de sangre tiene?

Ese hecho sorprende a Tom, esperaba cualquier cosa menos que... No, es imposible que sea para una transfusión, piensa.

—No lo sé.

—Entiendo —dice Rei, se gira a mirar a los piratas—. Preparad sangre de todos los tipos, tenemos que hacerle una transfusión. ¿Dónde está el médico?

—Crocus está en su habitación durmiendo, ahora prepararemos ese lugar para la transfusión y lo despertaremos —dice un pirata cogiendo a la sirena y llevándola junto con varios piratas más a donde el médico. Tom iba a ir pero Rei le para con la mano.

—Nuestro médico es de los mejores de que nunca hayamos conocido, podrá curarla. Está en buenas manos.

—Nunca había conocido personas tan buenas como tú... Al menos no de forma frecuente.

—Yo tampoco vi a un Gyojin en la vida, y menos tan pronto —dice Rei, Tom estaba todavía algo receloso, y quería ver cómo eran sus respuestas. A la menor equivocación iría a por la sirena aunque tenga que matar.

—¿No cree en lo que los humanos dicen como que deberíamos ser esclavizados, y ser tratados como basura? —pregunta Tom, y Rei se señala con el pulgar mientras muestra una sonrisa sincera.

—Para nada. Simplemente no considero enemigo a alguien que no me ataque primero.

—¿Por qué nos ayudasteis, pues?

—Simplemente no podría abandonar a nadie al mar —dice Rei mientras se encoge de hombros—. Caprichos de la segunda oficial al mando.

—¿Eres la segunda? ¿Y el capitán?

—Durmiendo, como siempre... Pero ya sabe de ti.

—¿Cómo?

—Es un secreto.

Rei pone un dedo en sus labios en señal de que no iba a hablar, dejando a Tom algo extrañado por su actuar.

Había piratas malos, que mataban a todo lo que estaba en medio; y piratas buenos, que solo viajan sin crear más muertes que la de los piratas que luchan contra ellos. Y se topó justo con los del segundo grupo...

No, Rei era una pirata más rara todavía.

OoooOoooO

Después de una travesía de varias horas, llegaron a una isla de la Grand Line, llamada Water Seven. Algunas calles estaban inundadas debido a la enorme ola que viene cada cierto tiempo y que obliga a la gente a evacuar las zonas bajas de la isla. También había algo que hacía diferente a la isla: no discriminaban a nadie, sean piratas, comerciantes o Gyojin.

Ojalá los Gyojin conocieran mejor a esta isla. Quizá les ayudaría a darse cuenta de que no todos los humanos son iguales.

En todo el camino del barco Tom estuvo pensando en Xahamander: desde los traumáticos hechos del pasado en el que los padres del Gyojin fueron secuestrados, el odio a los humanos creció en él, hasta el punto de conspirar muchas veces contra ellos. Pero ninguna dio resultado gracias a Tom. Por eso Xahamander y Tom se llevan tan mal. Xahamander es el odio que destruiría todo y Tom la razón que pararía su locura.

La pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Tom es: ¿por qué él pasó de conspirar contra los humanos a atacar a los Gyojin que les ayudan? Simplemente no tenía sentido ese cambio.

La sirena sale del barco, con una venda en la cabeza y mirando el lugar junto a Tom.

—Ah, ya estás despierta —dice Tom con una sonrisa.

—Si... —es la primera palabra que dice la sirena desde que se despertó —. ¿Los humanos que nos ayudaron... de verdad son piratas?

—Si... Pero no son los piratas malvados que oímos, Rei no es mala persona.

—Yo no me fiaría de ellos —dice la sirena con un deje de odio en su voz—. Cuando se trata de obtener dinero los humanos son lo peor que puede existir.

—Algunos Gyojin son como esos malvados humanos, como siempre digo 'Maldad y bondad existen en todas las especies'

—Espero que tengas razón... Señor... —la sirena se muestra titubeante al no conocer su nombre.

—Mi nombre es Tom.

—M-Mara —se presenta la sirena—. ¿Dónde va a quedarse?

—Tengo una carpintería aquí, últimamente no hay nada que hacer así que puede que tenga que cerrar. Mi secretaria Kokoro puede conseguirte una habitación en alguna posada.

OoooOoooO

Dos días han pasado desde que Mara fue curada, y no podía estar mejor, en parte. Ahora no tenía miedo de nadie, y vivía tranquila en una posada, para reponerse hasta ir a Grand Fisher. Tom quería asegurarse de que Xahamander no los iría a perseguir y por si acaso, todas las noches, se quedaba vigilando el mar, escuchando lo que los peces-vaca del lugar le decían. Al parecer Xahamander no había hecho movimiento alguno, aunque eso le extrañaba.

Xahamander nunca dejaba a su víctima irse sin un castigo por la huida, lo sabía muy bien cuando hace seis años vio cómo ataba y torturaba a un humano a la vista de todos los demás Gyojin, expandiendo el odio. No había razones para que no se moviese, al menos que él conociera. Decir que Xahamander estaba obsesionado con mostrar la fuerza de los Gyojin era menospreciar la palabra obsesión.

Tom se pasaba los días venideros contactando con algún pirata y chivato de la ciudad para enterarse de las noticias, actuando siempre en las sombras, no quería involucrar a los piratas de Rei en su pequeña confrontación personal. Poco le dijeron, salvo que esta noche se produciría en Shabaody un especial festival que implicaba a toda la ciudad. Y que recientemente barcos llenos de marineros acabaron destruidos. Por las investigaciones que hicieron, había marcas de algo afilado atravesando de parte a parte el barco. Todo apuntaba a Xahamander, ¿pero por qué, se pregunta? Según ese pirata, el festival lo supo por un pirata compañero que pudo llegar hasta ahí primero. No había forma de que Xahamander se enterase.

Llega la hora de la cena, y todos, incluso los piratas de Rei, comen en un buen restaurante gracias al dinero del capitán de Rei.

Gold Roger. Al ver a ese hombre de poblado bigote negro, sombrero negro de pirata y chaqueta roja, Tom casi se atraganta con la comida.

—¿Tom, ocurre algo? —pregunta Mara extrañada.

—Es cierto, yo sé de él porque vivo en la superficie. Gold Roger es uno de los más famosos piratas que nunca ha habido antes, y ni siquiera ha cruzado la mitad del mundo.

—Es cierto —dice Roger comiendo... Más bien tragando, había que decir que le encantaba demasiado comer.

—Roger, cómete primero lo que llevas en la boca —dice Rei con una risa, para luego reírse los demás.

—Déjale Rei, sabes que nunca vas a hacerle cambiar de modales —dice la mano derecha de Roger, Rayleigh.

—Me imaginaba de otra manera al famoso pirata que quiere ser en el futuro el Rey de los Piratas —dice Tom con una gota en la cabeza.

—Cuando quiere es muy serio, y cuando quiere no lo es —dice Rayleigh, mira a Mara y ve que la sirena no ha probado bocado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No, estoy bien, de verdad —dice Mara, cuando escucha a Roger.

—Oye, ¿viene la comida o qué pasa?

—Roger, ¿qué modales son esos...? —pregunta Rei mirándole y advierte algo poniendo los ojos como platos—. ¡¿Ya has terminado la comida?!

—¡Y todavía quiere más, no te jode! —se queja un chico vestido de payaso, incluyendo su nariz roja y grande.

—¡Buffy, cállate! —le espeta Roger al chico, consiguiendo que unas cuantas venas de enfado aparezcan en la frente de éste.

—¡Es Buggy, Roger!

Todo el mundo se ríe de la escena, con Buggy hecho una furia lanzándose a por Roger mientras el pequeño pelirrojo conocido como Shanks evita que Buggy haga una locura. Tom se ríe y mira a Mara.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Si, no te preocupes, para mañana ya no me dolerá el estómago —dice Mara con una sonrisa. Todo el mundo, después de cenar, se va a dormir a las habitaciones.

OoooOoooO

Tom se despierta corriendo hacia la posada. Había descubierto en una orilla huellas y pudo reconocerlas como de Xahamander, y temiendo que les hubiese descubierto corre a la posada a ver si están bien todos. Al entrar en la posada y abrir la puerta de la habitación de Mara, la sirena abre los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Tom, está usted bien?

—Tenemos problemas, he encontrado huellas de Xahamander. Creo que te está buscando, y debemos irnos.

—¿Y qué pasa con Kokoro y los demás?

—Cutty Flam y Iceburg podrán estar bien con Kokoro, te llevaré a la isla de Grand Fisher cuanto antes.

—Gracias, muchas... Gracias pero me duele todavía el estómago, más que antes. Además es muy difícil que Xahamander quiera hacerme daño.

Suenan pasos de alguien, se van haciendo más fuertes hasta que suena la puerta con fuerza. Tom aparta a Mara con cuidado y abre la puerta, pensando todavía en el por qué de esas palabras. Rei respira agitadamente por la carrera y mira a Tom.

—Tom, nuestro barco tiene marcas extrañas...

—Respira antes de hablar. ¿Marcas de qué?

La sirena se coge lentamente del estomago, y luego mira a Tom.

—Sayonara, Tom, Rei.

Tom ve a Mara tras decir esas extrañas palabras y la habitación explota con tanta fuerza que toda la posada explota en mil pedazos.

OoooOoooO

Tom abre los ojos lentamente, tosiendo sangre. Luego ve que toda la posada está destrozada, con trozos de madera danzando por los alrededores. Se intenta quitar de su espalda un trozo pequeño de madera afilada que le atravesó la espalda, pero un par de pasos suenan. Esos sonidos se oían apagados y muy bajos, hasta que pasados unos segundos se hacen más claros.

—Aguanta los gritos Tom —dice Rei también herida, con sangre saliendo de su pierna y cogiendo la madera, aprieta con fuerza—. Voy a sacártela —con lentitud tira de la madera hasta sacarla de la espalda del Gyojin—. Te curaremos. Te llevaremos al barco...

—No, esto no es nada, puedo aguantar cosas peores —dice Tom levantándose aún con sangre cayendo por su espalda—. Es imposible... ¿Cómo no estás más grave?

—Suerte, seguramente —dice Rei encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

—Los Gyojin somos más resistentes que un humano. Esta explosión era potente pero no lo suficiente para matarme.

El espectáculo de lo que ve es dantesco, con muertos debido a la explosión por todas partes. Rei mira el escenario también y luego mira a Tom.

—¿Eso era... Una bomba?

—Eso parece...

Tom abre los ojos entendiendo ahora varias cosas, un único nombre aparece en su nombre: Xahamander. ¿Él estaría metido en el asunto? Es posible, siempre decía de acabar con los humanos y los traidores así que esa posibilidad existe.

La duda es... ¿Por qué, si fue él, haría algo tan horrible?

Había algo más pero no conseguía saber el qué.

Entonces recuerda esa información: iba a haber un acontecimiento importante en Shabaody. Xahamander se ha enterado de alguna manera y quería usar a la sirena como bomba. Y él lo impidió cruzándose en su camino sin darse cuenta del peligro en el que estaba.

Debía hacerle pagar el usar a una sirena para sus locos desvaríos de grandeza. Ya basta de esconderse, debía luchar.

Por suerte, tenía una pista: la característica de Xahamander no es únicamente el tener aspecto de pez-espada, también sus costumbres y lugares favoritos están condicionados a los que siempre son las costumbres y lugares favoritos de los pez-espada, así que sabía dónde localizarle.

—¡¿Y Roger?! ¡Podemos usar su barco para...!

—Roger se ha ido al barco... Todos íbamos ahí pero yo fui a la habitación de Mara para avisarla.

—Pues vamos allá —dice Tom andando junto con Rei hasta el puerto. Al llegar ahí, ven una escena que no esperaba que pudiese ocurrir.

Roger tenía el sombrero pirata en el pecho, murmurando unas palabras, y los demás piratas están igual que él. El barco estaba completamente destrozado y atravesado por todas partes. Y según escuchaba Tom, al parecer la gente del resto del puerto tampoco podía salir porque sus barcos estaban igual.

Estaban todos encerrados en Water Seven. Y Xahamander era el culpable.

—Gomenasai, Klabautermann —dice Rei secándose las lágrimas que caen por su rostro. Tom, no sabía por qué, también está triste aunque ve que todos los piratas están bien.

—"¿Quién es entonces Klabautermann?" —se pregunta Tom, al parecer lo querían mucho para llorar su muerte.

—Amigo mío, yo te vengaré —dice Roger con pesar en su voz y un rostro serio—. Tom, ¿sabes quién ha sido? —mira al Gyojin.

—Si, y sé dónde está. Además me llevará unas horas hacer una cosa...

OoooOoooO

Tres días después, Tom nada rápidamente hacia la isla de Little Garden, la única isla cercana que tiene un clima tropical en el que podría estar. Esa es una de las mayores costumbres de Xahamander, y no se equivocaba.

Estaba asomando la cabeza en las cercanías de la isla como siempre hace diariamente, cuando Tom le agarra de la cabeza y lo tira al suelo, con tanta fuerza que hasta no chocar contra el fondo no ha parado.

—¡Xahamander!

Tom grita con todas sus fuerzas y el Gyojin pez-espada se gira a mirarle después de recibir tremendo golpe. Se ve sorprendido de encontrarle.

—Tú... ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaría?

—Es muy fácil saber cuáles son tus lugares favoritos, tienes las mismas costumbres que un pez-espada.

—Vaya, tipo listo —dice Xahamander con una sonrisa, mostrando su superioridad como siempre—. ¿Y a qué se debe esta visita?

—La sirena que habías capturado explotó... Sé que fue ella porque empiezan a encajar las piezas del puzzle: el dolor de estómago, la seguridad al decir que no irías a por ella... Así que dime lo que le hiciste.

—¿Y supones que yo, la última persona que la vio con vida sin contarte a ti, sé algo de ella?

—¡Contéstame, Xahamander!

La cara de Xahamander cambia cuando recibe un derechazo de Tom, el Gyojin contraataca con un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndole perder el aire.

—Eres fuerte, pero recuerda: tú eres un estúpido pez-vaca mientras que yo soy un pez-espada. Está claro que tipo es mejor. Hanaifu.

Xahamander se lanza con rapidez hacia Tom atravesándole el pecho, pero Tom alza el puño derecho y le golpea en la cabeza, hundiéndolo en el suelo y así quitándose la puñalada del pecho. Luego Xahamander muerde ese puño y cuando Tom se lo quita de encima, Xahamander cae de pie.

—Esto es diferente a lo de antes, ¿eh? Es que antes me pillaste completamente por sorpresa y usaste ese tiempo para huir. Pero esta vez no podrás.

Tom se levanta mirando a Xahamander.

—Veras, Tom... Hay una cosa que no conoces —dice Xahamander mirando a Tom—. Tú... —apunta a Tom con una pistola—. Has evitado que acabe con esto.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Xahamander? —pregunta, sabía lo que quería hacer pero no sus motivos.

—Esas personas, los nobles mundiales o Tenryūbito o como sea que se llamen, esclavizan a los Gyojin sólo para su diversión, incluso veo cuerpos que tiran los de Sabaody cuando los Gyojin no les sirven. Estaba a punto, a punto de conseguir que todo acabase... Pero tú tenías que ponerte en mi camino. Bueno, no te importará que lo escuches, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo no dejaré que escapes.

Xahamander se ríe y da vueltas alrededor de Tom, todavía apuntándole con la pistola.

—Verás, esa sirena que explotó, es una de tantas que también tiene odio a los humanos, sobretodo a esos Tenryūbito que secuestraron a sus padres... Tenías que ver el estado en el que tiraron el cuerpo de su madre al mar, toda maltratada y usada... Por eso ella decidió vengarse, y bueno, estábamos a punto de que nuestro plan salga a la luz. La vendería en Shabaody, y cuando estuviese lejos se detonaría su bomba, justo durante el festival. ¡Bum! Adiós isla, adiós humanos, y adiós todo. Los Gyojin se verían como la raza más temida del mundo y los humanos, al perder las cabezas pensantes, se rendirían.

Tom abre los ojos. Quería crear un genocidio en la superficie, algo impensable incluso para el Gyojin más sangriento. Pero había algo que fallaba en ese plan.

—¿Cómo podías saber eso? Puede que los Tenryūbito no fueran a Shabaody cuando la bomba explotase.

—¿Oh, no lo sabes? Es porque yo tengo un poderoso aliado que lo sabe todo. Y me lo contó todo sobre el Gobierno Mundial —dice Xahamander con una sonrisa—. Aunque tenía un plan B, y era que si se encontraba a un traidor a los Gyojin se quedase con él hasta explotar, por eso decidí que fueras tú el que muera en la explosión. Pero bueno, hay más sirenas a las que usar como bombas y poder demostrar la fuerza de los Gyojin.

El rostro de Tom revela la ira que sentía en ese instante mientras Xahamander se ríe con intensidad. Entonces Tom ve una sombra encima suyo y sonríe.

—Gyojin Karate... Go Sen Mai Gawara Sei Ken —Tom lanza un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago de Xahamander, lanzándolo hacia Little Garden. Luego Tom salta hasta estar frente a Xahamander.

—¿¡Tú sabías eso...!? —grita Xahamander cuando mira a su alrededor. Había decenas de piratas apuntándole con sus armas, Tom había estado unas pocas horas creando botes grandes para que todos fueran a la isla—. Aaaaaah, ya veo, los amigos piratas de Tom, seguramente... Será interesante mataros...

—¡Ésa sirena ha muerto, por tu odio! ¡Eres despreciable!

Los dos Gyojin escuchan a la voz de una mujer, y se giran a mirar. Es Rei, notablemente enfadada.

—Rei... —dice Tom, mira a Xahamander pero éste, lejos de mostrar soberbia porque ella es humana, muestra miedo.

—Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda —dice Xahamander con miedo. Él estaba a punto de conseguirlo, y podría acabar con Tom ahora que tenía una pistola, incluso lucharía contra los piratas. Pero ni en sus sueños podría con ella, Hiroshu Rei. Tom se pregunta de qué la conoce—. ¿¡Tú cómo es que estás aquí!? —apuntando a Rei con miedo, como demuestra cuando sus manos tiemblan.

—Ese barco que destruiste... Era el nuestro.

Ante las palabras de Rei, el rostro de Xahamander muestra el terror más puro. Ahora Tom estaba seguro de que algo ocurrió en el pasado.

—¡Maldita humana, muérete! —grita Xahamander disparando a Rei, quien esquiva la bala y dispara una vez con su pistola izquierda, acertando en la mano del Gyojin y mandando a volar la pistola hasta que el arma cae al suelo, a algunos metros de él. Luego Rei apunta al Gyojin a la cabeza al estar ya frente a él, cosa que sorprende a Tom. Xahamander traga saliva ante la mirada seria de Rei.

—No debería dejarte vivir —dice la mujer pirata seriamente.

—O-oye oye, podemos hablarlo, sé que en el fondo eres buena persona... ¿De acuerdo? Tal vez negociando mi perdón, con dinero tal vez...

—Ni por todo el oro del mundo va a haber perdón alguno para alguien que insulta o intenta matar a cualquiera de mis hombres —dice Gold Roger haciéndose paso lentamente entre los piratas, junto con Rayleigh. Xahamander tiembla y Tom mira en dirección al futuro Rey de los Piratas.

—Déjale, Rei —dice Rayleigh sorprendiendo a Tom, Rei quita la pistola y Xahamander suspira.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida... Os pagaré como sea posible.

—He dicho que no vas a tener perdón por mucho que sea el precio, es mejor que vivas con el miedo que produzco cuando estoy enfadado —dice Roger con seriedad—. Para que aprendas a no matar a ninguno de mis Nakama — corriendo hacia Xahamander. El Gyojin nada más verle coge de nuevo la pistola. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta de que los Gyojin sean más temidos todavía: matar al humano más peligroso.

—¡Roger, cuidado! —avisa, aunque demasiado tarde, Tom.

—¡No sé de qué hablas si sólo destruí tu patético barco, pero no tienes nada que pueda con esto! —grita el Gyojin disparando a Roger en la cabeza. Pero lejos de recibir el disparo, Roger esquiva la bala como si ya viera su trayectoria, para sorpresa de Tom y de Xahamander—. ¿¡Qué clase... Qué clase de magia es esa!?

—Es imposible... Oí historias en la superficie, pero nunca vi en acción a una Akuma no mi —se dice Tom sorprendido.

—¡Eso no es nada! —dice Roger con una sonrisa. Desenvaina su espada y realiza un corte al Gyojin, haciéndole una grave herida en el pecho. Xahamander escupe sangre y cae al suelo.

Tom mira asombrado a Roger. El pirata más temido y poseedor de una extraña Akuma no mi, o eso cree el Gyojin porque no conoce la existencia del Haki. Y luego mira a Rei, la segunda al mando, echándole a Roger la bronca por ser tan impaciente y temerario. Rei suspira al escuchar a Roger decir que existía la posibilidad de que ese Gyojin tenga mala puntería. Roger mira a Tom y se coloca mejor el sombrero.

—Tom, debo darte las gracias, si no fuera por usted no habríamos vengado a nuestro nakama...

—No tiene que dármelas, si no hubiera cogido a la sirena, o simplemente no hubiera ido ese día a Isla Gyojin, todo esto no habría ocurrido.

—Evitaste, aunque fuera por suerte, un genocidio que nos dificultaría tanto como piratas y como humanos —dice Rei con una sonrisa—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, nos debes un barco —Roger sonríe al entender las intenciones de su segunda al mando.

—¿Crees poder hacer un barco a la altura del que podrá ser el Rey de los Piratas? —pregunta Roger, provocando la sorpresa de Tom. Jamás habría imaginado que el futuro Rey de los Piratas le pediría la creación un barco. Aunque siempre había soñado con crear algo que perdure para siempre, no como objeto material, sino como parte de la historia de la humanidad.

—No se preocupe, está hablando con un Gyojin interesado en crear barcos inolvidables. Con una condición...

—¿Y cuál es, Tom? —pregunta Roger arqueando una ceja.

—Debo verificar el estado del barco, por si sufre heridas que pongan en peligro el viaje. Así que, si me permite, me uniré a usted.

—Perfecto, no hay nada mejor que un Gyojin amigo mío para causar terror a mis enemigos.

—Por cierto, ¿quién es Klabautermann?

—Algún día te contaré una historia que no debe ser olvidada.

Ese es el día en el que nacería Tom, pirata de la banda de Gol D. Roger. Desde su unión hasta el irse de la banda cuando ésta se disolvió por la grave enfermedad de Roger, ha vivido miles de aventuras como esa vez consiguió de una antigua base de piratas los planos sobre Plutón, se hizo gran amigo de Rei y de los demás nakama, y realmente se sintió feliz de pertenecer a los piratas, también ha cuidado cada barco que construyó porque tenía la certeza de que el Klabautermann estaría con el Gold Jackson y todos los demás barcos que él creaba.

Ahora, dieciséis años después de que Tom se uniera a Roger, el Gyojin vive plácidamente con la sirena Kokoro, con Cutty Flam y con Iceburg, a la espera de que los marinos le eliminen el delito de construir el Gold Jackson por el Umi Ressha. Cutty crea barcos, Tom terminaba los preparativos del Umi Ressha y la sirena bebía mientras observaba a los demás trabajar... En resumen, un gran y feliz día que sería difícil de olvidar.

OoooOoooO

Al tiempo que se producía la alegre escena, en un lugar oscuro dos personas tenían una conversación mientras seis agentes del Gobierno Mundial estaban dentro de la sala, de guardia por si al invitado se le ocurría atacarles.

—¿Así que... qué tiene que hablar una cosa como tú conmigo? —pregunta un hombre a oscuras, mirando a su invitado.

—Ese Gyojin, Tom... Tiene el arma ancestral Plutón en su poder.

—¿¡Qué!? —grita el desconocido junto con los demás agentes que hay en el lugar—. Un arma ancestral en manos de un pirata de Gold D. Roger... ¡Intolerable! —golpea la mesa—. ¿¡Cómo conoce esa información!?

—De aquí y de allí, realmente no conozco todos los detalles. Sólo no me nombre todavía, quiero verlo muerto en Enies Lobby.

—Por supuesto, señor Xalaloquesea —dice el desconocido con una sonrisa—. Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo gracias a esa información —el invitado se echa para adelante revelando mejor su rostro. Su afilada nariz en punta y su torso con una profunda cicatriz como consecuencia de ese ataque del pasado son la seña de identidad de ese hombre.

—Xahamander, humano —dice Xahamander con una siniestra sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Xahamander.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí unas pequeñas aclaraciones: nunca supe la edad de Tom aunque investigase así que segun yo estos son mis cálculos:**

Franky tenía 34 años cuando apareció por primera vez, menos 8 (muerte Tom) = 26, menos 14 (primer juicio contra Tom) = 12 años, 22 años antes de la serie en total, el mismo año cuando Roger es ejecutado.

2 años antes de que Roger sea ejecutado, Tom crea Gold Jackson (dato inventado por mi)

Tom tuvo 60 años cuando murió menos 14 años de la creación del Umi Ressha son 46 años; menos 2 = 44.

 **Hanaifu** (Acrónimo de Hana no naifu, significa Nariz puñal)


End file.
